U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,845 discloses a hoisting gear with hoisting element for load pickups, with the operating handle moving up and down with the load and with switches in the operating handle, for operating the hoisting unit motor. A basic load connecting element is provided, connected to the hoisting element, and incorporating the operating handle in the shape of a yoke. The basic element includes a rapid disconnect arrangement by means of which the load can be disconnected from the basic element. However, when connected to it, the connection is firm.
The hoisting gear previously disclosed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,845 has either a bar-shaped handle, which sometimes presents problems in manipulating the load, and the operator's hands remain unprotected, or an operating handle in the shape of a round yoke which has switches for the operation of the hoisting gear on one side only.